1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air tower mounted to a liner in a freezer compartment of a refrigerator and more specifically to a damper within said air tower that can be selectively controlled to apportion cold air flow from the freezer compartment to refrigerating compartment of the refrigerator.
2. Description of Related Art
Refrigeration appliances, such as domestic refrigerators, typically have both a fresh food compartment and a freezer compartment or section. The fresh food compartment is where food items such as fruits, vegetables, and beverages are stored and the freezer compartment is where food items that are to be kept in a frozen condition are stored. The refrigerators are provided with a refrigeration system that maintains the fresh food compartment at temperatures above 0° C. and the freezer compartments at temperatures below 0° C.
In some cases, the refrigerator is provided with two cooling systems, one system delivering cooling air into the freezer compartment and a separate system delivering cooling air at a higher temperature into the fresh food compartment. In other cases, cooling air is first delivered into the freezer compartment to establish a freezer compartment temperature and with a portion of the cooling air further directed to the fresh food compartment to maintain a desired fresh food compartment temperature. In the latter configuration, cooling air is guided through a passageway that is in fluid communication with the cooling system and both the freezer and fresh food compartments. A damper is typically arranged within the passageway to selectively allow cooling air to pass into one, the other or both of the freezer and fresh food compartments.